Rituals
Rituals was a soap opera that ran from 1984-1985 in syndication. It was created by Gene Palumbo, Ken Corday (later of Days of Our Lives) and Charlene Keel. Ms. Keel, a celebrated author, wrote a novel, also called Rituals, but the series was very loosely based on her novel. It ran for 260 episodes which ran for 25 minutes. The plot Set in Wingfield, Virginia, a quiet college community (ostensibly a suburb in the Northern Virginia portion of Washington, D.C.'s metropolitan area), the series focused on the lives of the Chapin, Robertson and Gallagher families. The wealthiest and most influential family in Wingfield was that of the Chapin family. They were the owners of the Wingfield Mills and Chapin Industries, the two largest employers in the community. They lived on a large estate called The Willows, located outside of town. Another major locale in Wingfield was Haddon Hall. Haddon Hall, an all-girls college/boarding school, was also founded by the Chapin family, and the family still held sway over the institution. The campus of what is now Elon University in Elon, North Carolina, served as the stand in for Haddon Hall. Also frequently mentioned is Oakbrook, a college/boarding school located nearby that was considered to be the male counterpart to Haddon Hall. Haddon Hall was named by the Chapin family after Rebecca Haddon, a student (and presumably a maternal ancestor to the current Chapin family) who had supposedly drowned in the nearby river. Legend said she had faked her death to fool her strict father and was swept away by her stable boy lover. There was a traditional rite at the beginning of each term where all the female students at Haddon (called "Haddies") would dress in their sexiest nighties and gather by the river. An Oakbrook boy would sweep away the girl and she would be Oakbrook's Homecoming Queen in a replay of the sweeping away of Rebecca Haddon. The Chapins were headed by Patrick Chapin, his wife Katherine (nee Haddon), and included his irresponsible playboy son, Brady, who despite his being irresponsible (not to mention a cocaine addiction), was a champion horseback rider and often excelled in that regard; his flamboyant (and crassly materialistic) daughter, Taylor Von Platen, who had been married five times; and his granddaughter, Julia Chapin Field. Julia, Taylor's daughter by one of her husbands, wealthy Carson "C.J." Field, had a lot of resentment towards her absentee mother. The spoiled and quite headstrong Julia lived with her grandparents, who had raised her after Taylor left. Some time later, she would live at Haddon Hall, where she was a student. She also had issues with her father, (although not as much as she had with Taylor) due to their neglect of her. When Taylor returns, she and Julia would battle on many occasions. One of which was where Taylor locked her own daughter in the bathroom during a major family event. It was clear that Julia loathed her mother. The first episode begins with the death of Katherine, and her will reading, which sets off a lot of explosions within the family and outside of the family as well. Taylor, who made a dramatic appearance, interrupting her mother's funeral, via helicopter, holding a racehorse's victory wreath, is named head of the board of directors at Haddon Hall with a salary of $100,000 a year, which aggravates the money-mad Taylor. She would wail, upon hearing this, "My dry-cleaning bills cost more than THAT!" What makes it even worse for her is that her former lover, Logan WIlliams,, a published playwright, was named as the executor of her late mother's will. Taylor had expected him to treat her well and give her what she denied. Logan, however, still never forgot that she had left him for marriage to C.J. Field, who had helped the Chapin family by bailing them out of financial straits. He had been asked to stay behind a year to see that Katherine's wishes on her will would be upheld. Her mother's will stated that Logan was to evaluate Taylor's performance as head of the board, and if she didn't do a good job, she will leave Wingfield the same way as she came, penniless! Julia discovers that she has to stay in Wingfield and graduate from Haddon Hall in order to gain possession of her grandmother's jewelry, which she does. After her graduation, she did receive the jewelry. Carter Robertson, the president of Haddon Hall (he got the job due to a promise that the late Katherine made to him), and the son of the Chapin family butler, was infuriated to find out that all he got for his pains was $25,000 a year for life. It was the same amount of money that the rest of the servants would get. Carter would also be told "Which was more than what you REALLY deserve!" according to Katherine, who, apparently, didn't much like him. However, Carter's wife, Christina (nee Thompson), who had been one of Katherine's closest and special friends, would fare much better than her husband, by getting the priceless Chapin Diamond! Not only did it infuriate Carter, but it really angered Taylor as she felt that the Chapin Diamond belonged to a Chapin, not a Robertson. Later on, Christina would give the necklace back to Taylor, though Patrick later orders Taylor to give it back to Christina, because Katherine had wanted Christina, who had been her best friend, to have it, and not Taylor. An infuriated Carter vowed to contest the will, despite Christina's best attempts to calm him down. After a while, Christina (sometimes called Chris) would share her concerns about her husband and his unscrupulous ways with her more down-to-earth sister, Sarah Gallagher. Carter and Christina have a son named Jeff, a Harvard student, who was just as scheming as his parents. Carter would later lose the presidency of Haddon Hall to Logan Williams, thanks to the scheming of Taylor von Platen! This would infuriate him and he would vow vengeance against Taylor for placing Logan in the president's chair. His loss of the presidency also meant he lost his pull with the Haddon Hall board of trustees. However, the unscrupulous Carter would gain a job from Taylor's father, Patrick, as an executive with Chapin Industries. This would put him back on his financial feet once again. Also seen was scheming Sammy Loakes, the owner of a Wingfield construction company who was involved in criminal activity with Carter Robertson. On the other side of town lived the more middle class Gallagher family. Sarah Thompson was married to Eddie, a former mill worker at Wingfield Mills (they now owned a motel/bar called Gallagher's), their older son Tom, and their daughter, Noel. Tom returns from a Latin American nation called San Rafael (where he was in the military), with a beautiful young woman named Diandra Santiago, the daughter of a San Rafaelian politician. Diandra, using the name, Diandra Perez, was hired on at the Chapin mansion as a maid. However, Eddie, who was very perverted, was caught spying on Diandra in her room as she came out of the shower. This brought father and son to blows and ended up with Eddie throwing Tom and Diandra out of the house. It is revealed that the brutal and vicious Eddie had driven Tom out of Wingfield two years previously. It was revealed that Diandra had been in love with a man named Carlos, and was presumed dead. It was after his death that Diandra had met and fell for Tom. Meanwhile, Tom had been kidnapped by the evil Carlos, and thanks to Mike Gallagher, he saved Tom, but he had relations with Diandra, which would be revealed later when she was pregnant. The evil Eddie was also involved in schemes with Carter and Sammy Loakes. Sammy would later be killed, and Carter and Eddie would be seen over his body. A blackmailer would take pictures and send them to Carter. This would seal the fate of his marriage to Christina. Mike, who was Eddie's half-brother, and a lot nicer than Eddie could ever be, was an artist as well as an art teacher at Haddon Hall. He and his girlfriend, Lacey Jarrett, who teaches physical education at the same school are in love and want to get married (having lived together for a while prior to the series beginning), but there comes a problem, Lacey is pregnant and for health reasons, she may want to get an abortion. When Tom and Diandra go with his uncle and soon-to-be aunt to the posh Hunt Club, one of the most expensive places to eat in Wingfield, she is kidnapped by two men in black. Lacey would later become pregnant, but she would miscarry and find out she couldn't have any more children, a situation that would imperil her marriage. After making love, wealthy Brady Chapin and more middle class Noel Gallagher are talking, but Brady can't get the image of a girl riding over the Virginia hills, naked, out of his mind. That woman was actress Dakota Lane, who was playing the role of Lady Godiva for a movie production that was shooting nearby. Brady would fall in love with Koty, as Dakota was called, at first sight, much to the anger of the scheming Noel. This caused her to do everything possible to get the interloper out of Brady's life, so she could take her, what she thought, rightful place in Brady's life. She even went so far as to try to ruin her reputation, but that only succeeded in angering Brady and Koty against her. However, Noel would later fall for Brady's best friend, Jeff Robertson, who had returned to Wingfield from Boston. Koty would also gain the support and friendship of Brady's niece, Julia. Later on, Patrick Chapin dies, which sets off yet ANOTHER will and inheritance fight! Taylor has issues with Christina Robertson who had had an affair with Patrick. This occurred after Christina caught Carter in his wicked acts. After berating Carter, she left him. When Patrick was comforting Christina, he had had a heart attack. The affair cements enmity with the women. When his will is read, the entire fortune goes to Haddon Hall, with the exception of the president's house being willed to Christina (Eventually this will was invalidated and Brady and Taylor would inherit all, with one surprise)! Also, her sister, Sara, receives a secret bequest of $50,000, which aggravates her husband, Eddie. Eddie, by this time, very evil, would cause Tom to lose his job as an officer. He would viciously beat his wife, Sara(especially when she would get a surprise bequest of $50,000 from the late Patrick Chapin, which he would convince Noel to steal from her), and it was revealed that he had abused, physically and sexually, Noel! Finally, someone had had enough of Eddie and decided that he was too evil to live. That person would off the evil Eddie with a wrench applied to the back of his skull. Many people were suspects, due to how hated he was, but Sara would be charged with his death. During her testimony at her mother's trial, Noel would scream that she had killed Eddie. She had taken a wrench and hit him in the back of the head in self-defense, as he was going to sexually abuse her again. She would not go to jail, but she would go into intensive therapy. She would gain a psychiatrist named Dr. Kevin Coleman who would help her in this situation. However, she would drop Jeff, which would make him as much of a schemer as his father, Carter, and would fall in love with Dr. Coleman, who stopped it gently but firmly. Meanwhile, when Patrick's will was read it would be life-changing for Carter. For he would discover that Patrick Chapin, not the Chapins' butler, was his father! That did not change his views of the Chapins, however! He STILL hated them! He would take over The Willows (not to mention Wingfield Mills and Chapin Industries) and proceeded to make life as hellish as possible for Brady, Taylor and the rest of the Chapins. When Carter's last name became Chapin, Christina and Jeff also came into the family (since Carter was still married to her) and were renamed Carter Robertson Chapin; Christina Robertson Chapin and Jeff Robertson Chapin, respectively. At this point he became quite high-handed and would force Brady to help his son, Jeff (Brady and Jeff used to be best friends). Although disgusted by that idea, the two found themselves to have had enjoyed the assignment. To get even with her for her advances towards her late father, Taylor would remove Christina as Dean of Women at Haddon Hall, and would replace her with Lacey Jarrett Gallagher, which would serve her well later on. Also featured heavily in the show were various students from Haddon Hall, most notably Patty DuPont, a plain jane girl who was a hardworking student, but was dirt poor. She would later become Taylor's personal assistant. Bernhardt Krauss, a scheming and often randy businessman who was once engaged to Julia, but would later abandon his scheming ways and fall in love with and marry Patty. At first it was a ploy set up by Taylor to keep Bernhardt away from Julia; also Taylor would blackmail Bernhardt, whom she had slept with at one time herself, to be a loving and attentive husband to her personal assistant, or else she would have him charged with vehicular assault! At The Willows, ruling the servants was the long-time Chapin family maid/housekeeper, Maddie Washington; and her troublesome son, Lucky (real name Luther), an investigator and a college student who would embark on an interracial relationship with Julia (aggravating both the Chapins and Maddie). Also seen was Koty's mother, Cherry Lane, a professional masseuse who was at first a pushy woman who came from LA, but would prove herself to be a loving mother to Koty; and a woman named Marissa Mallory. Marissa, a researcher at Chapin Industries, was truly a scheming woman, and her villainy made Christina and Taylor look like Girl Scouts! Marissa and Christina would become rivals when the former married Carter Robertson, but since he hadn't been divorced from Christina, he was committing bigamy! She also attempted to poison Taylor and Brady with poisonous gas, but that failed. The scheming Carter would annul the marriage (so she wouldn't get any of his newly-inherited money or power), which angers Marissa, but since there was nothing she could do about it, she would leave Wingfield. Carter would later marry Chris and Sara's other sister, Lisa, mainly to keep himself out of jail, since Lisa knew about what he had done with trying to sabotage C.J.'s nuclear power plant. Lisa, as scheming as Christina, relished coming to Wingfield, when she came at her sister's request. However, Lisa was on the run from DC, where she had worked as a prostitute. Sarah would be revealed to also be the mother of Michele Davenport, the former secretary of her brother in-law, Carter (her father would be revealed as the late Patrick Chapin, which explained the $50,000 bequest she received from his will!). She would also fall in love with C.J. Field.........who Christina wanted! In the finale, C.J. was elected Governor of Virginia, although he and Sarah were shot. Sarah died, but C.J. was wounded. Nobody knew who had shot them. Also, Koty had finally revealed to Brady that she had a brain tumor and that she was dying (Brady's niece, Julia, Koty's best friend and ardent champion, had already known this, as she had found out about it herself). She underwent surgery, with Brady, Cherry, Tom, Mike and Julia, waiting for her. The operation was a success and Koty came through all right, to Cherry, Julia, Mike, Tom and Brady's delight. Diandra would give birth to a baby girl, but she had toxemia, which affected the baby. Mike helped her out with a transfusion of his blood, and the baby was healthy. Tom never knew that his daughter with Diandra was his uncle's daughter. However, Koty would also give birth to a child which she was going to give to Mike and Lacey as their own child (she had been their surrogate parent). Eight years later, a now much kinder Christina, having joined a convent, would give a monologue which would reveal how the characters' fortunes came out. It was revealed that it was she who had shot C.J. and Sarah. She had married C.J., but after six months, she realized she couldn't live with having killed her own sister. She would eventually divorce C.J. a year later. She would then realize what she had done, and found that she would find more comfort in a convent and she had taken her final vows. She would announce that Koty and Brady were married and had a baby of their own; Lacey would become president of Haddon Hall and would raise the surrogate child that Koty had given birth to, on her own (she and Mike had an acrimonious divorce, after which he left Wingfield forever on his motorcycle); her niece, Michele, deeply devastated by Sarah's death, would later manage Gallagher's, her mother's former business; Lucky Washington would graduate from school, although he and Julia Field would never get back together (It was presumed that Julia had gotten her grandmother's jewelry and had left Wingfield to begin anew). Jeff, Christina's son, was removed from Chapin Industries and started a men's magazine, he was also trying to stay out of jail, with the aid of his lawyers; Tom Gallagher would die of radiation poisoning, which allowed for his widow, Diandra and her child (revealed to have been Mike Gallagher's daughter) to return to her home country of San Rafael; Koty's mother, Cherry, married Roger Gibson, a researcher who had schemed with Christina to steal a government contract from her ex-husband for his rival, C.J. Field; Noel, who had so much bad luck in her life, would become a singer and become famous; and a car would hit Carter Chapin and would put him in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. He would still control everyone's lives, as they had to rearrange their lives around him now! He was still married to Lisa. Christina would offer the final words of wisdom, realizing all that she had been through and what she had learned since becoming a part of the Convent, eight years ago: "Each person's life is unique, but the rituals remain the same." Alumni Some of the actors have found fame in later shows, and most of the actors were already well-established. The most notable faces on this show included veteran movie and television actress Jo Ann Pflug as the first Taylor Chapin Von Platen. When her Christian beliefs precluded her from playing racy love scenes with her paramour, Logan Williams, she asked to leave the show. Ms. Pflug was replaced by actress Tina Louise, best known as Ginger Grant on Gilligan's Island, and later known as Julie Grey on Dallas. The late actor Dennis Patrick, who played the Chapin patriarch (and Taylor's father), Patrick, was known for the role of scheming banker (and one of J.R. Ewing's many enemies) Vaughn Leland, also on Dallas. Other veteran performers included George Lazenby (Logan Williams), the James Bond from "On Her Majesty's Secret Service"; Lawrence Hilton-Jacobs (Luther "Lucky" Washington #2), best known as Freddie "Boom-Boom" Washington, one of the Sweathogs, from the sitcom, Welcome Back, Kotter. The most tragic of the alumni was Andrea Moar. Moar, who played the spoiled and headstrong Julia Chapin Field, was best known for her role of Carrie Sanders, a product of a broken home (and an abusive father, not much unlike Noel Gallagher) who married into the wealthy Tyler family, on All My Children. After her role of Julia ended, she would leave acting in the 1990s (following a major earthquake in LA, and the loss of many of her friends during the AIDS epidemic) and moved back to the Twin-Cities area of Minnesota, where she would be involved more with theater. Sadly, Andrea Moar would die as a result of drowning of the coast of Cancun in 2012 at the age of 55. Winifred Freedman, who played plain jane student turned businessman's wife (and Taylor Von Platen's personal assistant), Patty DuPont Kraus, starred alongside Erin Moran and Scott Baio as the latter's cousin, Annette Mastorelli, in the short-lived sitcom, Joanie Loves Chachi; she would also play Wendy, a geeky plain-jane high school student who had a crush on Kevin Owens (Rob Stone), on the sitcom, Mr. Belvedere. Karen Kelly (Noel Gallagher) would later be the last of four actresses to play the sweet-natured Brenda Clegg, who was almost the complete opposite of nasty Noel, on the soap opera, Capitol. She would play the youngest Clegg daughter until the series end. Claire Yarlett (Dakota Lane #1) would later go on to greater fame and would join the cast of the Dynasty spin-off, The Colbys, playing Jason and Sable Colby's youngest daughter, Bliss Colby; Sharon Farrell (she played Dakota's mother, Cherry Lane) would later join the Young and the Restless as Nina Webster's mother, Flo Webster. Greg Mullavey (best known from his role of Tom Hartman on the soap spoof, Mary Hartman, Mary Hartman), played the villainous former mill worker turned Motel and Bar owner, Eddie Gallagher. His real-life wife at the time, actress Meredith MacRae, known for her role as Billie Jo Bradley on Petticoat Junction, would guest star as Estelle Cunningham, a mother with a huge ax to grind against Mike and Lacey Gallagher, due to her daughter who had been a student of Mike's. In 1987, he and MacRae would divorce. MacRae would die in 2000 of brain cancer. Kin Shriner (Mike Gallagher) was best known for his role of crafty and scheming attorney, Scott Baldwin on General Hospital (a role he has played off and on to this day); Philece Sampler (Lacey Jarrett) was best known for her role of Renee Dumonde Banning on Days of Our Lives. Her Rituals co-stars, Mary Beth Evans (Dakota Lane #2) and Kevin Spirtas, when Rituals was airing, he was known as Kevin Blair, (Tom Gallagher, Eddie and Sara's more honorable son) would later join that show playing Kayla Brady and Dr. Craig Wesley, respectively. Monte Markham, best known for his role of the undefeated lawyer, Perry Mason, on The New Perry Mason, and his two guest star appearances as Blanche Devereaux's (Rue McClanahan) homosexual brother, Clayton Hollingsworth on the long-running sitcom, The Golden Girls, played devious and scheming Carter (Robertson) Chapin; while long-time soap veteran, Christine Jones, played his first wife, Christina Thompson. Patti Davis, the daughter of Ronald and Nancy Reagan, originally played scheming researcher, Marissa Mallory, until General Hospital actress, Janice Heiden took over the role. Jon Lindstrom, the second Brady Chapin, would later play psychiatrist Dr. Kevin Collins on General Hospital. Gina Gallego, who played politician's daughter, Diandra Santiago Gallagher, had various roles on TV shows since Rituals, and was perhaps best known for her role of Santana Andrade on Santa Barbara. Kim Miyori (Dr. Eve Lewis, Koty Lane's physician) was best known for her role of ill-fated intern, Dr. Wendy Armstrong, on the long-running drama series, St. Elsewhere. Cast * MONTE MARKHAM -- Carter Chapin; President of Haddon Hall, son of the late Patrick; half-brother of Brady, Taylor and Michele Davenport (ironically his former secretary). Originally called Carter Robertson (as he had been thought to be the son of the Chapin family's butler), but was later revealed to have been a Chapin (as Patrick had relations with his mother). Father of Jeff Robertson, by his first wife, Christina Thompson. One of the most scheming and ruthless men in town, made much worse when he was revealed to be a Chapin. Was a target of rage for many people, including Eddie Gallagher, his former wives, Christina and Marissa, and his half brother and sister! In the finale, he is run down and put in a wheelchair. He would later marry researcher, Marissa Mallory, then later on, after his marriage to Marissa was annulled (to keep her from getting any of his newfound money), he would marry his former sister in-law, Lisa Thompson to keep himself out of jail. * CHRISTINE JONES -- Christina Field (nee Thompson, previously Robertson-Chapin); Carter's scheming ex-wife. Mother of Jeff; one of Katherine Chapin's closest friends. She was close with the rest of the Chapin family (except Taylor). After leaving Carter, she would seduce Patrick Chapin who would die of a heart attack, which would cinch enmity with Taylor. She would later marry C.J. Field. She killed her sister, Sarah, who was engaged to C.J. and then divorced him six months later. A chastened Christina would later enter a convent, after the death of Sarah. She would find happiness in the convent and she would speak the final lines on the show. Carter would marry her youngest sister, Lisa. She would also be the aunt of her former cohort, Michele Davenport. * DENNIS PATRICK -- Patrick Chapin, owner of Wingfield Mills and Chapin Industries, the wealthiest man in Wingfield. His family also helped found Haddon Hall. He lives in The Willows, the Chapin family estate, with his family. Father of Brady, Taylor, Carter and later on revealed, Michele Davenport (via Sarah Thompson Gallagher); grandfather of Julia and Jeff. After his death, due to a heart attack while in a romantic clinch with Christina Robertson, there would be a huge battle for his fortune. * MARC POPPEL -- Brady Chapin #1, The son of Patrick and Katherine Chapin. Brother of Taylor, Michele Davenport, Carter. An irresponsible playboy (who also had a cocaine habit) but his habit did not affect his being a champion horseback rider. He fell in love at first sight with Dakota Lane, to the dismay of scheming Noel Gallagher, who was in love with him as well. Noel would later begin to date his best friend, Jeff Robertson, who was later revealed to be his nephew. He (as well as his niece, Julia, Tom and Mike Gallagher and Koty's mother, Cherry) was by Koty's side when she had her brain surgery to remove a brain tumor. After Koty recovered from her surgery, they would later marry and have a child, giving her surrogate child to Mike Gallagher's former wife, Lacey, to raise. * JON LINDSTROM -- Brady Chapin #2 * JO ANN PFLUG -- Taylor Von Platen #1 (nee Chapin, previously, Field); Patrick and Katherine's daughter, sister of Brady and Carter, aunt of Jeff and the mother of Julia, who despises her. Crassly materialistic, money-mad and married five times, most notably to C.J. Field. Makes a dramatic entrance in the first episode arriving at her mother's funeral via helicopter carrying a horse's victory wreath, interrupting the service. Head of the board of directors of Haddon Hall. Has a rivalry with Christina due to her getting the Chapin Diamond and her pursuit of her father, Patrick. * TINA LOUISE -- Taylor Von Platen #2 * PETER HASKELL -- Carson "C.J." Field; One of Taylor's former husbands, the father of Julia and another child, Mark, by his first wife, Margot. His fortune helped bail out the Chapin family. Christina Robertson would later fall in love with him, but he only saw her as a friend. He would fall in love with Christina's sister, Sarah. After Sarah's death, he would marry Christina. She would divorce him later after she realized she couldn't live with what she had done to her sister. Later governor of Virginia. * ANDREA MOAR -- Julia Chapin Field; granddaughter of Patrick and Katherine. daughter of Taylor and C.J. Half-sister of Mark Field (her father's son by his first wife, Margot). At first quite spoiled and headstrong, she despises her parents, especially her mother, because of their neglect of her. Lives with her grandfather, Patrick. In order to receive her grandmother's jewelry, she was ordered to remain in Wingfield and graduate from Haddon Hall. Was once engaged to Bernhardt Kraus, who threw her over and (as a result of one of her mother's many ploys) would later marry her former roommate, Patty DuPont. Over time, she becomes more mature and caring towards other people, although she still hates her mother and has an improving relationship with her father. She would become close friends with her uncle's girlfriend, Dakota Lane, and would be by her side (along with Brady; Mike and Tom Gallagher, and Koty's mother, Cherry) when she would have surgery to remove a brain tumor. * GREG MULLAVEY -- Eddie Gallagher; a perverted and brutal (not to mention unspeakably evil) former mill worker, now owner of a motel and bar. Husband of Sara Thompson, father of Tom and Noel. Quite a scheming and vindictive man, (he would actually beat up Carter Robertson's son, Jeff and get his own son, Tom, fired from the Wingfield Police Department). Viciously abusive to his family, he would be killed by his daughter, Noel, after years of physical and sexual abuse. * KEVIN SPIRTAS -- Tom Gallagher, son of Eddie and Sara; brother to Noel and later revealed to be half-brother to his mother's daughter, Michele Davenport. A member of the Wingfield police department, who would later lose his job, thanks to his scheming father; he would later become a security guard, working for C.J. Field. Would become the main protector of his mother and sister against Eddie, whom he despised. Tom would marry Diandra Santiago, but he would die of radiation poisoning as the result of a nuclear power plant accident, leaving her widowed and raising their child (he never knew that his child was his uncle Mike's daughter) alone in San Rafael. * KIN SHRINER -- Mike Gallagher, Eddie's half-brother, an artist as well as an art instructor at Haddon Hall; married to Lacey Jarrett. They would later divorce with him leaving Wingfield on his motorcycle. Mike was unique in that his garage apartment was a huge shrine to I Love Lucy, replete with a pair of goldfish named Fred and Ethel! He was later revealed to be the father of Diandra Santiago's daughter. * GINA GALLEGO -- Diandra Gallagher (nee Santiago); a politician's daughter and niece (her uncle was Enrique Santiago), she would later marry her long-time boyfriend, Tom Gallagher (whom she met in her home country of San Rafael). After his death by radiation poisoning, Diandra would leave Wingfield and move back to San Rafael and raise her child (the child, a baby girl, was Mike Gallagher's, but his nephew, Tom, never knew this as he was dead) on her own. * PHILECE SAMPLER -- Lacey Jarrett (previously Gallagher), a physical education instructor at Haddon Hall who would later become the school's Dean of Women; married to Mike Gallagher. Wants a child, but Mike is not sure of adoption, which leads to them quarrelling. After a contentious divorce, Lacey would raise the surrogate child from Dakota Lane. She would also become one of the first female presidents of Haddon Hall. * LORRINE VOZOFF -- Sarah Gallagher (nee Thompson) #1; married to the brutal and vicious Eddie Gallagher, sister of Christina Robertson and Lisa Thompson, more kind and down to earth than her other two sisters. Mother of Tom, Noel and, as was later revealed, Michele Davenport (via Patrick Chapin). She was killed by Christina, and after her death, Michele would take over her mother's business. * LAURIE BURTON -- Sarah Thompson Gallagher #2 * KAREN KELLY -- Noel Gallagher, daughter of Sara and Eddie. Sister of Tom and later revealed to have a half-sister named Michele Davenport. A scheming and troublemaking woman in love with wealthy Brady Chapin. She despised Dakota Lane, due to her interest in Brady, but she would drop him after she tried to humiliate Koty, and took up with Jeff Robertson. At first, quite loyal to her wicked father, but it would be later revealed that he physically and sexually abused her. She would reveal at her mother's murder trial that she had killed him in self-defense. She would later drop Jeff and fall in love with Dr. Kevin Coleman, her psychiatrist. * TIM MAIER -- Jeff Robertson Chapin, the son of Carter and Christina. A student at Harvard, but would become just as scheming as his parents after moving to Wingfield (and being assaulted by Eddie Gallagher), and would later be jailed for various crimes. He would fall in love with Eddie's daughter, Noel, but would be set up by the mob. He would be dropped by Noel for her psychiatrist, Dr. Kevin Coleman. * KETTY LESTER -- Maddie Washington #1; the Chapin family's long-time maid/housekeeper, who was more of the voice of reason for the family. * LYNN HAMILTON -- Maddie Washington #2 * RANDY BROOKS -- Luther "Lucky" Washington #1; Maddie's troublesome son, an investigator, fell in love with Julia Field. * LAWRENCE HILTON-JACOBS -- Luther "Lucky" Washington #2 * CLAIRE YARLETT -- Dakota Lane #1; The daughter of Cherry Lane. Koty (as she was sometimes called) was an actress whom Brady Chapin is interested in, to the dismay of Noel Gallagher. She would gain a close friend and ardent supporter in Brady's niece, Julia Chapin Field. Struck with a brain tumor, but she survived with some surgery (during which time, Brady, Julia and her mother were by her side). She and Brady would later marry and have a child. She would give birth to a surrogate child by Mike, but she would give the child to his former wife, Lacey to raise. * MARY BETH EVANS -- Dakota Lane #2 * SHARON FARRELL -- Cherry Lane; Dakota's mother. A professional masseuse who was wanting to be a singer. At first, somewhat scheming, but she was later proven to be very devoted to her daughter, Koty and would always put her best interests first. She, Brady Chapin, Mike and Tom Gallagher, and Brady's niece, Julia Field, would be at Koty's side when she had her brain surgery. She would later marry researcher Roger Gibson. * GEORGE LAZENBY -- Logan Williams; a published playwright who was once one of Taylor von Platen's paramours. Named executor of Katherine Chapin's estate which aggravated Taylor, because she had jilted him for wealthy C.J. Field. He would have some dates with Julia, to Taylor's ire. Would become President of Haddon Hall. * PATTI DAVIS -- Marissa Mallory #1; a scheming researcher at Chapin Industries; was only briefly married to Carter Robertson, until her marriage was voided due to his divorce to Christina being stopped! * JANICE HEIDEN -- Marissa Mallory #2 * CAMERON SMITH -- Bernhardt Kraus; a money-mad businessman, once engaged to Julia Field, would later marry Haddon Hall student Patty DuPont (thanks to Taylor Von Platen). He would truly fall in love with Patty and they would later leave Wingfield. * KELLY BENNETT -- Michele Davenport, secretary to Carter Chapin, whom he would fire. He had an affair with her as well. She would also be involved in the schemes of his ex-wife, Christina. She would be later revealed to be the daughter of Sarah Gallagher (and the niece of Christina), with her father being Patrick Chapin, which was revealed by CJ Field! Half-sister to Tom and Noel Gallagher, and to Brady Chapin, Taylor Chapin and Carter Chapin. After her mother's death, she would manage Gallagher's motel and bar. * WESLEY ANN PFENNING -- Lisa Thompson, scheming youngest sister of Sara Gallagher and Christina Robertson, who was on the run from her life as a prostitute in Washington, D.C. She marries Carter, her sister's ex-husband, to keep him out of jail. * WINIFRED FREEDMAN -- Patty Kraus (nee DuPont), a plain jane, yet very hard-working, student at Haddon Hall who would later become the personal assistant of Taylor Von Platen. At one time, one of Julia Fields' roommates. She married Julia's ex-fiance, Bernhardt Kraus (to keep Julia away from him, another scheme by Taylor) and the two would truly fall in love, and they would happily leave Wingfield. * MICHAEL WELDEN -- Clay Travis, a criminal who falls hard for Julia Field. * SONDRA CURRIE -- Margot Field, C.J.'s ex-wife, they were married for a long time before he had married Taylor Chapin. The mother of his kidnapped son, Mark. Julia (C.J's daughter by Taylor) would bond with Mark. * ANTHONY PONZINI --'Lt. Lucas Gates', a detective on the Wingfield Police Department. * JULIE SOMMARS -- Tracy Spencer, a television broadcaster who worked for the Wingfield TV station. Got herself in trouble with Eddie Gallagher. * MEREDITH MACRAE -- Estelle Cunningham; the mother of Nancy Cunningham, one of Mike Gallagher's art students who had a mental breakdown and she blamed Mike and Lacey for it. She would relent on her anger when she saw that Mike and Lacey truly cared about what happened to Nancy. * KIMBERLY SEDGWICK -- Nancy Cunningham, a student of Mike Gallagher, who became quite possessive of him, and had a nervous breakdown after she attacked Lacey. She left town after realizing that Mike and Lacey would always care about her. * NICHOLAS GUEST -- Dr. Brian Thornton, the leading physician for Wingfield. * GRANT GOODEVE -- Dr. Kevin Coleman, Noel Gallagher's psychiatrist whom she fell in love with. * KIM MIYORI -- Dr. Eve Lewis; another physician in Wingfield, who had been working with Dakota Lane when she was considering to become a surrogate mother and also helped find her a surgeon to remove her brain tumor. Category:Shows